Stay with me
by Zivalover
Summary: JJ finds out somethings Kate has been hiding. *Tigger self-harm* Femslash *mentions Rape*
1. Secrets Revealed

**Hi, I hope I got all of the mistakes. If not, I am sorry. Reviews are appreciated. I know it's a different story but it popped in my mind. Sadly I don't own any of the Characters or Criminal Minds. Enjoy!**

* * *

The team had been called to a case where teen girls were being kidnapped and murdered. They were have a hard time find a connection between the girls besides how the girls were being killed and dumped. The team was traveling to Upstate NY and were briefing on the plane. The girls were between 15 -19. They came from different lifestyles and had very little in common. As they were getting ready to land Hotch began handing out assignments.

"Ried, Morgan, I'd like you guys to talk to the families of the previous victims and see what you can find out. JJ, Kate, you two go to the morgue and find out what you can one this newest victim, Rossi and I will get things set up at the police station." Everyone nodded and sat back and mentally prepared themselves the best they could the rest of the plane ride.

When the plane landed everyone went their separate ways. JJ asked if Kate wanted to drive. Kate silently shook her head no and got into the passenger seat. JJ could tell something was bothering her but didn't want to say anything. It also concerned JJ how, even though it was summer in New York and hot, Kate still chose to wear a long sleeved shirt. JJ was going to keep an eye on the beautiful woman next to her. Even though she wasn't in the closet she chose to keep her crush on Kate to herself. They drove in silence to the morgue.

When they arrived at the morgue they followed the ME to the body. The first thing Kate noticed when the ME uncovered the body was the scars in various stages of healing all over the girls arms and legs. Kate felt the tears form in her eyes but refused to let them fall. Without realizing it she had begun pulling at her sleeves with one hand and scratching her other arm with the other hand. JJ noticed this right away and gently put her hand on Kate's before the ME could notice. Kate jumped a little and looked at JJ who had nothing but compassion in her eyes. Kate took a deep breath before asking the ME his findings.

" This young lady seems to have had it rough from the beginning. She appears to be around 17 years of age and given birth some what recently. It appears she has many old scars as she does new ones as you can see by her arms and legs. I'd say she's been cutting since before she was kidnapped. There is no way to tell if she had the baby before or after she was kidnapped. The only way to know for sure is to find out where she was living before this and see if there is a baby. Cause of death appears to be blunt force trauma to the head. She appears to have put up a fight. I found skin underneath her fingernails. I scraped them and sent everything to the lab, including her clothes and other evidence I discovered. Is there anything else I can help you ladies with?."

" That's it thank you very much. We appreciate everything you've done to help us. If you find anything else please don't hesitate to call us." They said their goodbyes then headed to the police station and filled every one in. They hadn't had much luck finding any had the start of the lead on the latest place of the newest victim. The team had done as much as they could and Garcia was working on gathering as much information as possible. Aaron released the team for the night. They all decided to have dinner together before going to the motel for the night. During dinner JJ noticed that Kate want resting much and was very fidgety. JJ had no idea what was upsetting Kate and wished she could help her.

After dinner everyone went to the motel and said goodnight. JJ and Kate were sharing a room. JJ watched as Kate hurried into the room searched through her go-bag then walked quickly to the bathroom with pjs and, oddly, what looked like a small white first aid kit that had blood on the edge. JJ became really worried but did not want to accuse Kate of anything and decided to let Kate take her shower first. The entire time Kate was in the bathroom JJ kept an ear out for sounds of Kate falling. She was extremely anxious the entire time Kate was in the bathroom.

When Kate came out JJ let her put her stuff away and completely dry her hair. JJ noticed that Kate looked calmer. JJ took a deep breath before talking.

" Kate, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I noticed something was up today. You seemed to get really upset over the cuts on the victim and was off the rest of the day. It's summer and you have long sleeves on. Kate, sweetie, what's going on?" JJ could see Kate freeze but needed an answer. "Please Kate, I'm worried about you,I care about you."

JJ put her hand on Kate's arm to try and comfort her. Kate gasped and JJ pulled her hand back. She slowly took Kate's hand into hers and turned it over. She carefully pushed Kate's sleeve up. Kate's arm was bandaged up to her elbow. Kate sniffed as tears streamed down her face. JJ looked into her eyes and Kate saw no hate, or anger or any judgement. She thought she saw love but wouldn't let herself believe it. JJ had tears in her eyes as she began to take the bandage off of Kate's arm. It hurt JJ to see the deep cuts on the woman who had her heart. Without thinking JJ leaned in and kissed Kate on the lips. It was the most mind blowing kiss she had ever experienced. Then she realized what she was doing. She pulled back and slowly opened her eyes. To her surprise Kate's eyes were closed and she appeared to be in bliss. Before JJ knew what was happening, Kate found her lips and was kissing her passionately, JJ happily returned the kiss. As they kissed they found themselves on JJs bed with JJ ontop of Kate. JJ pulled away from Kate reluctantly.

"Mmmh, Kate. Kate, sweetie wait. I think we should wait before this goes any further. As much as I am in heaven I think we should wait until things aren't so emotional, if you know what I mean." Kate let out a frustrated groan.

" JJ, you have me so fucking turned on that if we don't do something I am going to explode. I want to make love with you because I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you JJ." JJ looked in Kate's eyes and saw how serious she was. _She is going to be the death of me_ thought JJ.


	2. Love and Doctor

JJ dove back in kissing Kate hard, pouring her love into the kiss. She took Kate's top off and sat back down to take in Kate's amazing breasts. She placed her hands over them feeling them and playing with her nipples. Kate moaned, smiled and brought her mouth down and sucked on one nipple, taking turns between each nipple. Kate quickly took off JJs shirt and start to play with her breasts. JJ moaned with pleasure," oh Kate!" Shortly after that JJ quickly took off both Kate's and her own pants and panties. Kissing Kate on the lips again JJ slid her hand down Kate's body and between her legs. She knew she reached her destination when Kate gasped and dug her nails into JJs back. JJ chuckled and inserted 2 of her fingers into a very wet Kate. Kate moaned and brought their lips together. JJ began pumping her fingers in and out of Kate. Kate encouraged her and wrapped her legs around JJ. She started grinding in time with JJs pumping. Kate's moans turned into yells as she came closer to the edge. JJ pumped faster and harder. Suddenly Kate started shaking and screaming as she came. " FUCK JJ!" JJ smiled and kept her fingers inside Kate as she came down from the most mindblowing orgasm she had ever experienced. She kissed JJ and as she recovered she slowly switched positions so JJ was on the bottom and Kate was on top.

Kate slowly kissed her way down JJs body spending time at her breasts and JJ moaned with pleasure and her hands were on Kate's head as she continued her way down and spread JJs legs apart. She started kissing JJs clit and JJ was moaning loudly. Kate began to kiss and suck JJs clit hard. JJs moans turned into gaps and screams as Kate's mouth did things she didn't know were possible to her. As she came, JJ tightened her legs around Kate's head.

Both woman laid on the bed catching their breathes. JJ turned on her side to look at examined Kate's body had to noticed scars all over her beautiful didn't see them as ugly, instead she saw a woman trying to survive. Kate turned her head and noticed JJ staring at her body. Kate quickly pulled the sheets up and hid as much of her body as she could.

"Jen, don't look at my body, it's hideous. I really really like you and would like to be in a relationship for a little longer before the mess I made of body scares you off." Kate looked to be on the verge of tears. JJ wrapped her arms around Kate and held her for a moment.

"Kate, sweetheart, you are beautiful head to toe, inside and out. Scars remind us of where we have been but they don't decide where we are going. They are how you survived. Nothing could scare me away. Did I ever tell you where this necklace came from?" Kate, who was curled against JJ looked at the necklace and felt it in her fingers. Kate silently shook her head that JJ had never told her the story behind the necklace. JJ closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she started to tell Kate about her big sister.

"When I was younger I used to do everything with my older sister Rose. We were two years apart. During the summer we rode our bikes to the lake or to the store. Rose loved animals and everyone in town knew it so she made money by animal watching. I remember she got this bought this necklace one day because it reminded her how good it felt to help those in need. Anyway one night she came into my room and put the necklace around my neck and told me she loved me. I hugged her back and thanked her. When I asked why she gave it to me, she just said she felt it was time to pass it on. The next morning I went to wake her up so we could have breakfast and I found her hanging in the closet. I remember screaming and then nothing else."

Kate maneuvered so she could see JJs face and hold her. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Jen, I am so sorry you had to go through that. Why would you want to date someone like me? "

JJ looked her in the eyes. " You are beautiful Kate. That's why I want to date you. You are coping how you know how to. You are alive. I know self harm isn't a suicide attempt, I'm still going to worry though, but I know that when you are ready, with help and love, you can find a healthier way to cope." Kate looked at JJ in the eyes and saw truth and love. She leaned in and kissed JJ hard. JJ looked at Kate and took her hand in hers.

"Kate? Why do you hurt yourself? How old were you when you started? I don't mean to be nosey but I'd like to understand it better." Kate took a deep breath and began her story.

"I started cutting when I was in high school. I've known I was gay since middle school and not many people accepted it. I didn't flaunt my sexual orientation but everyone knew. My girlfriend at the time had set something up and took me to a meadow at night to start gaze. Little did I know, it was a trap. We got to the field and some of the popular guys grabbed me, held me down and proceeded to rape me. By the time they were finished with me I went home and told my dad. You know what he said to me? He told me a fag like me deserved it. I stayed home for a while after that. After my first missed period I got a pregnancy test. It was positive. Some how my dad found out and pulled me by my hair to the kitchen and beat me so badly I lost the baby and broke several bones. The only thing that saved me was my older sister. She pushed him away and helped me out of the house and I haven't been back since. It wasn't long after the beating that I started cutting. My sister didn't notice right away but when she did she would not leave me alone. Then she and my brother in law were killed on 9/11. Worse day of my life. I felt like my world end...until you came along." JJ didn't know what to say but felt pain for what Kate had been through.

" Kate you are safe with the team. We are all your family, well in my case lover, but we won't let anyone hurt you for any reason." Kate have her a sad smile.

"JJ my cuts aren't deep just because of this case. About 2 months ago I was um..." Kate stood covering herself and began poaching. " About a month ago a guy raped me and I was to sick to tell anyone so I just told myself it didn't happen but I can't anymore because I found out I'm pregnant. I'm weak and disgusting and don't deserve any of this. I don't deserve you." Before JJ could do anything Kate grabbed a small bag and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. It took moment but JJ got up and knocked hard on the bathroom door.

"Kate, baby, please open the door. I want to talk about what you just told me." The door remained shut and JJ had tears streaming down her face. "Please Kate, don't punish yourself over something the wasn't your fault." The door remained shut as JJ rested her head on the door and used her open hand to hit it. Finally Kate opened the bathroom door and JJ rushed was worried when she saw Kate.

"Do you still want me know JJ? Or do I look like the piece of trash I am." Kate had several new very wide cuts on her arm, her first instinct was to stop the bleeding.

"Kate you are NOT a piece of trash.I love you and have for a long time now." JJ found gauze and started putting it over the different cuts." I wish you would have told someone about the for the pregnancy, I'm going to stick by you no matter what. I've always wanted kids but if you are not ready, or don't feel like you can carry that bastards child, then I will be by your side." JJ kissed Kate firmly to let her know she was telling the truth. " Kate, sweetie, the bleeding won't slow down. I think we need to get you to a clinic or something."

Kate didn't put up much of a fight as JJ wrapped her arm tightly with gauze then dressed her and led her to the car. JJ quickly looked up walk-in clinics and put the nearest one in the GPS. When they got there JJ filled out the paperwork only needing to ask Kate a few questions. They were called back and JJ held Kate while they waited for a Dr to come in. JJ knew that if she could convince them she could watch Kate then they wouldn't hospitalize her. A few moments later a young women came in.

"Hi I'm Doctor Menard, how can I help you tonight?" JJ spoke up.

"My girlfriend needs stitches in her arm." Kate pulled her sweater off without being asked to.

"How did you get those cuts?" JJ ,once again, answered, wanting to protect Kate.

"She fell through a glass shower door." Doctor Menard looked up from Kate's scarred arm and gave them a funny look.

"We have it covered doctor. She will be seeing a therapist when we get home. She won't leave my sight and I will take care of her." Normally the doctor would make people who self injure so severely go to the hospital but she saw something in JJs eyes that made her trust also saw Kate starting at JJ with so much trust and a sense of safety in her eyes that she decided to treat Kate.

"Ok. Kate, can you please come lay down on the table? JJ you can sit on the other side of her and hold her hand and talk to her if you want." Doctor Menard said as she got everything she needed to fix Kate's arm. JJ helped Kate onto to take then took a seat next to her and held Kate's hand. The doctor explained everything she was doing as she did it. When she numbed Kate's arm, Kate didn't flinch but tightened her grip on JJs hands. JJ held Kate's hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The doctor began to stitch the first of Kate's cuts. Kate took a deep breath.

"Hey Kate, sweetie." JJ wanted to distract her. " I hope you know I was serious about before when I said I'm sticking by you no matter what. I have never felt like this about anyone before. I don't care if we take really slow, along as it's with you. " Kate looked at her and had such a trusting, believing look in her eyes. She smiled slightly given what was happening at the moment. JJ stood up and gave Kate a kiss that had a lot of love in it. Kate, of course, returned the kiss.

"Will you really stay with me if I want to keep the baby?" Kate asked with so much vulnerability it broke JJs heart.


	3. Ours

"As far as I'm concerned, this baby is yours and mine. It was conceived by a sperm donor even if it was unwanted. If you want to keep the baby, and will have me in your life, then this baby will have the most loving mothers in the world." Kate was crying which worried JJ until Kate grabbed her shirt with the only hand she could and deeply kissed her.

" I love you Jennifer. Yes I want to keep the baby. It's innocent even if the sperm donor isn't." JJ smiled with tears of joy. The doctor glanced at the women and loved to see such couple so madly in had figured out what happened to the brunettes arm right away but the bond was so insistent that she had it taken care of that doctor Menard trusted her and didn't want to break up such a beautiful moment but she felt it important to get more information after the conversation she over heard. After putting in 12 stitches the doctor started on the other cut.

"Kate I don't want to upset you, but from what understand from what I just heard, were you attacked?" Kate stiffened but nodded.

" Did you get check out at after?" Kate shook her head and turned it towards JJ who lovingly stroked Kate's hair.

" If it's ok, can I take some blood and make sure everything is ok?" Kate slowly nodded.

"When were you attacked?"

" About 2 months ago. Why? Does that change anything?"

"No but if you want we can try and see the baby." Both Kate and JJ looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces then looked back at the doctor and nodded. The doctor smiled then went back to finish stitching Kate's arm.

When doctor Menard was done Kate had 25 stitches in her arm total. As soon as her arm was bandaged and the blood drawn the doctor set everything up to take a look at the baby.

" I apologize Kate, this gel will be a little cold." Kate jumped a little when the gel was on her stomach. Doctor Menard put the wand on her stomach and moved it around a bit.

" Since your bladder isn't full enough is kind of hard to see but do you ladies see that blob right there?" The doctor was pointing to a peanut shape on the screen. JJ looked up.

"That's our baby?" JJ asked. Kate's face lit up when JJ said "our".

"Yes ma'am." Both women stared at the screen and couldn't believe their eyes. The doctor printed pictures of the screen and told Kate she could get dressed. The doctor left and when she came back she accidentally walked in on Kate and JJ kissing very passionately. She cleared her throat.

"I don't mean to interrupt this moment but I thought you might like these to carry around and I wanted to wish you the best of luck and to congratulate the both of you. I will call you when I have the results of the blood work back." She hand both women sonogram pictures of the baby. They both thanked her profusely. They got the extra bandages and discharge papers from the nurse and left hand in hand. Kate happily pecked JJs cheek and they held hands the entire way back to the hotel.

When they entered the room JJ gently pushed Kate against the wall and kissed her. Kate moaned and opened her mouth allowing JJ access. JJs hands found their way under Kate's shirt and was exploring her bare skin. Kate reached over and pulled JJs shirt off. JJ laughed. Kate took charge and backed JJ up to the bed. Kate took her shirt and bra of at the same time.

"Hey, that's not fair" JJ said with a pout. Kate laughed and went back to kissing JJ. She managed to get JJs pants off and was about to take off her own when JJ grabbed her hand.

"My turn." She slowly slid Kate's pants down along with her underwear. As she did so JJ slid to her knees. She looked up at Kate with a devilish grin. She started kissing Kate's outer thigh then moved towards her inner thigh. JJ could see how wet Kate was and her smell was intoxicating. JJ moaned at the thought of what she was about to do. Kate fell backwards on the bed and spread her legs, her breathing already quickening. JJ kissed her way to Kate's center. Kate gasped loudly. JJ smiled and ran her tongue over Kate's clit. Kate moaned very loudly. JJ chuckled as she began to suck on Kate.

"OH GOD JEN! DON'T STOP, PLEASE DON'T STOP." JJ smiled and began the suck and stroke was breathing quickly and had a hand in JJs hair. JJ slowly inserted a finger into Kate. Kate's mouth was open in a silent "oh". As soon as she got her voice back she begged JJ for more. JJ complied and inserted a second finger. Kate groaned and began rocking her hips in time with JJs movements. After a few moments Kate's movements stopped and she let out the most exotic sounds as she came. JJ pumped her fingers while Kate rode out her orgasm. When she couldn't take anymore she styled JJ and JJ moved up to kiss Kate and lay next to was breathing hard and had a look of bliss on her face. JJ kissed her and Kate could taste herself.

When Kate caught her breath she rolled over so she was on top of JJ. She talked kisses down JJs jaw to her neck. JJ tilted her head to give Kate better kissed and sucked on JJs neck doing her best not to leave a mark, at least not where anyone would be able to see. JJ moaned as she was enjoying the feeling of Kate's mouth. Kate traveled lower until her mouth met JJs nipple. She put her lips around it and sucked. JJ let out a very loud moan. Kate used her other hand to pinch and play with JJs other nipple. JJs breathing quickened. Kate's hand talked lower until it reached soft curls. She let go of the nipple in her mouth with a pop and kissed JJ as her fingers began to stroke JJs sensitive clit. JJ started to moan loudly. Kate smiled at how vocal JJ was and kissed her as she started stroking faster.

"OH GOD. Don't stop. Ugh... Mmmhh...Please Kate, inside" JJ requested between moans. Kate gladly did as she was asked and entered JJ with 2 fingers. JJ squeezed her eyes shut in a look of pleasure and Kate started to pump in and out of JJ. JJ was gasping as her hips stated to buck. Kate could tell she was on the edge of climaxing so as she pumped her fingers into JJ again she added her thumb to JJs clit. Kate could feel JJ go over the edge and loved watching her as she orgasmed.

" FUCK! " JJ screamed and writhed under Kate with Kate's fingers still inside of her, hitting her g spot. JJ had never felt anything so amazing and didn't want it to stop. Eventually she became too sensitive and speed Kate's hand with hers. Even though she was out of breath she kissed Kate hard. They lay holding each other breathing heavily, both had a look of pure bliss on their face.

"Are you always a screamer Ms JJ?" Kate asked with a laugh. JJ turned red but laughed too as she nodded.

"I can tell you that I've never been that loud though and I usually can have some control over how loud I am but with you I lost all control." Kate had a huge smile on her face. JJ kissed her. Not long after bout women fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	4. Time to talk

**I hope you guys enjoy and I hope there aren't too many mistakes.**

* * *

Morning came and JJ slowly stirred and realized she was using Kate's belly as a pillow. Wanting to give Kate a few more moments of sleep she turned her head slightly so her mouth was closer to Kate's stomach.

"Hey peanut, I'm your mama. I can't wait to meet you and hold but that's not for a while yet. You are so well loved already and we haven't even told your Aunt or Uncles yet. You will be so spoiled. You will also have a lot of people to talk to when you get older and you get mad at mommy or me. Remember though, we love you no matter what. Please be nice to mommy while you are in there. I love you peanut." JJ heard a sniffle and looked up to see Kate's eyes open and tears coming out of them.

"Kate, honey, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Did you have a nightmare?" Kate shook her head and wiped her tears.

" I heard you talking to the baby and it was just so sweet but I'm also afraid to tell the team. I'm still newish. What if they don't accept me or the baby? What if they aren't ok with us dating?"

JJ hushed her. " Kate, they love you, they already accept you. They are going to love the baby and if you decide to tell them how she or he was conceived they will get angry at the asshole, not you. They will become more protective over you. As for the dating I don't care what they say, but Ried will give us facts about lesbians and kids having 2 moms, Derek will tease me and also ask for details, which he won't get. Garcia will be over the moon happy." Kate relaxed and smiled, even laughing at some of what JJ was saying. JJ moved up and kissed Kate. Kate deepened the kiss and JJ had no objections. Things were starting to get heated up and hand started roaming (yes, again) when there was a knock at the door. They stopped, Kate ran into the bathroom and JJ put on a long shirt she had with her and looked through the door to see Derek getting ready to pound the door. JJ slightly opened the door.

"Can I help you Derek?" She ask saying his name with a bit of venom in it. Derek put his hands up as if surrendering and took a step back.

"Whoa Blondie, When you ladies didn't come to breakfast I thought I'd check on you. Specially with all the screaming and pounding I heard last night, though it didn't sound like anyone was hurting. Is there something you want to tell me JJ?" JJ blushed but glared at Derek.

"What I do in my spare time is my business so back off!" Derek gave her a concerned look.

"Where is Kate? She seemed off yesterday." As Derek finished his sentence they both hard the sound of someone vomiting coming from the bathroom. JJ cursed and ran to the tiny bathroom, forgetting to close the door so Derek followed her. He walked to the bathroom and found Kate sobbing with JJ embracing her.

" It's ok sweetheart, just some morning sickness that should go away soon." Derek stood in the door too shocked to say anything. He sat on the bed that was made (there were 2 bed in the room) while JJ helped Kate in the shower. JJ came out for a moment to get Kate clothes then disappeared into the bathroom again. When they came out of the bathroom Kate saw Derek and started to panic. JJ held her and whispered to her. Derek was worried but glad JJ was able to calm Kate down. He wouldn't say anything out loud, but he saw Kate as a sister already and it hurt him that the sight of him made her panic. When he looked up JJ held Kate's hand firmly and Kate was silently crying. JJ took Kate in her arms, whispering in her ear and kissing her forehead. Derek didn't say anything as Kate nodded and kissed JJ on the lips before turning to him.

" Um, Derek. JJ and I have decided that we, or I should let the team know something important. A few months ago I was attacked and uh, I was, um raped. I recently found out that I'm pregnant. I'm, I mean we are going to keep the baby. When I say we, I mean JJ and I. We are dating now." Kate was having a hard time looking at Derek. She was afraid of what she would see. JJ held Kate's hand showing her support to her girlfriend. Derek sat, shocked.

" Some bastard hurt you?" Kate nodded. "Is he still out there?" Kate nodded again." That son of a bitch won't ever get near you or your child." Kate's head shot up.

"You mean you don't hate me?"

" Why would I hate you Kate? You are part of the team, part of my family. I already saw you as a sister and now that you are dating JJ, it just means you are more of sister to me. I can see how much both of you care about each other. You are carrying my niece or nephew. At least I hope it's ok I consider them family." Kate smiled and wiped her tears. She hugged Derek.

"Derek, you are amazing. Of course you are going to be Uncle Derek. JJ and I were already talking about it. I just didn't think you would accept the baby and me. "

"Kate, I accept you no matter what. Just so you know, you won't be able to keep this from Garcia for long. She notices every little thing." Hearing that made Kate nervous but she gave him one of her fake smiles and he fell for it. He told them they needed to be to the station to discuss the case in half an hour then left. Kate sat on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"If Garcia notices every little thing how will I hide the cutting from her?" JJ sat next to her.

" You've hidden it from her for this long, nothing will change. She will notice our relationship and that will be my fault because I can't help but smile and touch you. Everyone will notice the pregnancy because, well, babies grow." Kate chuckled. "Soo Kate, we have 30 minutes to get somewhere that takes 5 minutes to get to. What shall we do with our time?" This time Kate let out a genuine laugh and kissed JJ. They both lost track of time due to the fact that they were making out like teenagers. They were 10 minutes late to the meeting. Both walked in with red faces and JJ's hair had become such a mess that she was putting it up as they walked it. Derek looked at them and gave them a knowing smile only making both women's faces redder. JJ whispered in Kate's ear and Kate froze staring at JJ. JJ continued to whisper in Kate's ear before Kate gave a small nod and grasped a JJ's hand tightly. Kate cleared her throat and looked at the entire team. She was grateful that Gracia was on the computer screen so she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

" Guys, there is something I need to tell you." Everyone was looking at her. Her heart was racing and she felt like panicking. " A few months ago I was attacked and, um, raped." Hotch and Rossi got angry, protective, looks on their faces. Reid looked at her with what looked like a confused look and Garcia's jaw dropped and tears formed in her eyes. Kate took another deep before continuing. " I am pregnant and I am going to keep the baby." She was terrified and looked up. She was shocked and happy with the reactions she got. Everyone there stood up and gave her a hug. Everyone congratulated her on the baby and reassured her she was safe and would be well protected. They heard Garcia squeal from the computer.

" EEEEE. Does that mean I get to be an Aunt? " Everyone laughed.

" Yes, if it's ok I'd like you all to be Uncles and an Aunt to our baby."

" Our? Only one Aunt? What about JJ?" Kate mentally smacked herself, _leave it to Garcia to notice the small things_.

" Uh yea, JJ and I are dating and she said she would help me raise the baby." Everyone smiled and hugged and congratulated JJ. Kate went up to Rossi. "Hey Rossi, I don't mean to offend you but I was wondering how you feel being the baby's surrogate Grandfather. I mean I see you as a father figure even though I haven't said anything. If that offends you then just forget about it, I'm sorry. You can be Uncle Rossi. I just, well you know," Rossi cut off Kate's rambling.

" I would love to be Grandpa Rossi. You and JJ are like daughters to me. You just made me a very happy man. I wasn't sure how you felt about me. Now I'm going to be a Grandpa." Rossi had a huge smile on his face and Kate had tears in her eyes as they hugged each other tightly. Kate remembered the sonogram picture in her picture and pulled it out.

"I got this last night. This is your grandchild." Rossi's smile got even bigger. When she turned around JJ's picture was being passed around. Kate went over to her and put her arm around JJ's waist and smiled at her newly realized family.

They were all settling down to start working when a local officer stuck his head in.

"The latest victim's baby was found, alive." The team looked at each other before jumping up and heading to their vehicles.

* * *

 **Reviews are very welcome. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Talk

I'm sorry this took so long. I've been pretty sick but am starting to feel better. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan went to find the doctor who treated the baby. Reid, JJ, and Kate went to find which room the baby was in. When they found the correct room the baby was in a bassinet in the middle and there were 2 nurses in the room. One nurse was restocking the room and the other nurse was attending to the baby. JJ and Kate stepped closer to the bassinet but Reid hung back a little. JJ and Kate looked down and the little girl, she had 2 different IV's in her and a feeding tube. She appeared to me breathing fine on her own. None of the agents could believe how tiny the baby was. The nurse tending to the baby looked up at them.

"Hello, you must be the FBI agents. This little bundle of joy is Jane Doe. As I'm sure you can tell she is underweight. We estimate her to be around 3 weeks old and to have been born at 40 weeks. However, she is small for being 40 weeks. She is unable to suckle, hence the feeding tube. There are no injuries thankfully. Whoever was taking care of her tried to get her to feed but I think they must've given up and dropped her off here. "

"She's so little. Besides the problems with eating does she have any other health problems that you've discovered?" JJ asked putting her hand on the baby's head.

"She is anemic, and appears to have a heart defect, though we have not determined how bad it is yet. We are keeping a close eye on her and running more blood work." Kate looked down at the baby and felt herself get teary-eyed. The nurse noticed the tears in Kate's eyes as did JJ. JJ put her hand on Kate's back. The nurse got a soft look on her face.

"Are you expecting Agent Callahan?" Kate nodded.

" How far along are you?"

" A few months" The nurse gave her a gentle smile.

"Congratulations." Kate gave a small nod of thanks.

"Would you like to hold her Agent Callahan? It's good for babies to be held." Kate nodded. The nurse picked up the baby from the bassinet and handed her to Kate. The baby had started to fuss when the nurse picked her up but as soon as she handed her to Kate, the baby calmed down. She looked at Kate with such an intense look. Kate looked at her and smiled. It felt amazing to have such a new and innocent life in her hands. She felt JJ behind her as she put her hand on Kate's shoulder and waist. Trying to remain somewhat professional JJ resisted the urge to kiss Kate, even on the cheek. Instead she put her mouth against Kate's ear and whispered to her,

"In a few months that will be our baby in your arms and we will be crying with tears of joy. You will be an amazing mother." Kate smiled at the thought. She couldn't wait for the day, only a few more months. She felt amazed by how right it felt to be holding the tiny girl in her arms and have JJ right next to her. She felt like everything was right in the world, like nothing could go wrong. She had never felt like this and didn't want to let the feelings go away. Kate bounced the newborn a little and spoke to her.

" Hello little one. I am so sorry you have been through so much in your life already. You are going to be so well cared for now. You are beautiful, and strong. " Kate felt the tears in her eyes. She handed the baby back to the nurse. The nurse took the baby and gently put her in the bassinet. JJ took Kate's hand and gently squeezed. She could feel how tense Kate was. She decided then not to leave her alone.

Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan came back and told Reid, JJ and Kate what they had found out. According to the treating doctor, the baby was in stable condition but would remain in the hospital for a while. They wanted to keep her until she could eat on her own. Hotch had it set up so that the baby would never be alone and always have a guard watching over her. They weren't taking any chances. By the time the team left it was time for lunch. They decided to go someplace together. They found a nice diner and sat at the same table. Once drinks and meals were ordered JJ couldn't help but notice Kate was running her finger along her knife, even though it wasn't sharp. JJ put a hand on Kate's. Kate looked at JJ and gave her her best fake smile, of course JJ could see right through it. None of the team noticed the encounter. Kate was startled when Morgan spoke.

" So Kate, what was it like to hold the baby?"

" It was amazing. I can't wait to be holding my own baby soon. I didn't want to let that little one go." They all smiled.

"Have you guys gone baby shopping yet?" JJ and Kate looked at each other and chuckled.

"We haven't had time to but we look forward to it." Everyone laughed. Morgan turned serious.

"How are you truly feeling? I imagine this isn't the easiest on you." Kate froze for a moment and JJ squeezed her hand to show her support. Kate took a deep breath.

" I'm feeling fine. Nothing I can't handle. While it's not easy I know we need to stop the unsub before he hurts more people." JJ felt sad because she knew it was bothering Kate a lot more than she was letting on. She was worried about what would happen when they got back to the hotel room and whether she would be able to stop Kate from doing harm to herself. JJ loved Kate with everything she had and hated to see her hurting so much. They finished eating and headed to the police station to look for a suspect and look over the evidence. For Kate the day went by slowly. They had made some progress in the case but not enough to make an arrest. At the end of the day Kate was eager to leave. She and JJ got in one of the cars and headed back to the hotel. JJ pulled into a parking spot and before she could put it in park Kate jumped out and was walking quickly to her hotel room. Derek noticed Kate's behavior and asked JJ if everything was alright. JJ responded quickly, wanting to be with Kate.

" Yea, she must be nauseas. I'll see you later."

" Let me know if you ladies need anything." JJ nodded and walked as fast as she could to her room. She tried to unlock the door but she had trouble. As soon as she unlocked the door she rushed in. She noticed Kate was pacing back and forth. JJ did a quick body scan and didn't see any blood or fresh cuts. She did notice, however, a razor in Kate's hand. JJ's heart started beating rapidly and she felt frozen. It took her a moment before she did or said anything.

" Kate, sweetheart, I can see you are not ok, but can you put the razor down and can we please try talking?" Kate was crying silently. She stopped pacing and looked like she thinking. She slowly but the razor down then continued pacing. JJ let out a breath she did realize she was holding.

"How can I bring a baby into this world JJ? It's so messed up. What if I mess up? I mean I'm already fucked up. I slice myself JJ. What kind of mother cuts herself? What happens if this baby is early?" JJ stood up and hugged Kate tightly. It took a moment for Kate to relax into JJ's embrace.

" Baby, you will be an amazing mother. You are bringing a baby into a loving home. This baby will have 2 loving parents. I know the world is messed up baby but we are working on changing that. You are not fucked up, do you hear me?" Kate slowly nodded.

"You are working on recovering from your self-harm addiction and when you beat it, it will show our child how strong you are. As for if the baby is early, we can only do our best. We will take care of you and make sure you and the baby are healthy. I love you so much Kate. We can make it through anything. How about we lay down?" Kate sniffed and nodded. She laid down on the bed and JJ laid down behind her and put her arms around Kate. It didn't take long before both women were asleep.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. Thank you to those who have reviewed. I'd like know what you guys think. Thank you. 3


	6. Bad Day

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a lot of crap going on. I've had most of this written and then Thursday I had surgery. I hope it's a good chapter.

* * *

JJ woke up and noticed Kate missing from the bed. She immediately shot up and looked around. Her heart was pounding, afraid of where her lover was. She noticed the bathroom door closed and heard water running. Her heart started pounding even faster because she had no idea how long Kate had been in the bathroom or if she was feeling any better from last night. JJ knocked on the bathroom door and that's when she heard sobbing. She slowly opened the door, afraid of what she was going to find.

" Kate, sweetie, I'm coming in. Are you ok? " JJ became more concerned when Kate didn't answer. She opened the door and tears started to form immediately when she saw her girlfriend curled up in the bathtub with blood pouring out of her. When JJ first saw it she wanted to scream and call 911 but she had to breath and calm herself. She knew that the water and blood mixing was causing it to look like Kate was bleeding more than she was. JJ grabbed some gauze and shut off the water. First she gently dried Kate off and as she did JJ took in each new cut and how deep each one was. She had many cuts. There were three or four cuts that were not only wide but deep as well. JJ grabbed a package of steri strips. She got some paper towels, wet them with soap and water and began to clean each cut.

JJ was worried but she knew she had to focus on her lover right now. Kate seemed to be out of it or afraid to look at JJ. After JJ cleaned the cuts she patted them dry. The deeper cuts that wouldn't close on their own so JJ decided to carefully apply steri strips to them then bandaged them with gauze and tape. She then went to work on the smaller, not as deep cuts. For these she put non stick gauze on them with antibiotic cream then put tape over the entire piece of gauze hoping to stop any blood from seeping through.

JJ took Kate into her arms and brought her into the room and sat them on the bed. She took Kate's head her hands and turned her head in to face her. JJ wanted Kate to look at her, see that JJ still loved and cared about her.

" Kate, baby, why didn't you wake me up? These cuts are bad. What's going on? Did I miss something? " Kate tried to stand but JJ held onto her. JJ kissed Kate's temple.

"Please talk to me Kate. " JJ said in a soft pleading tone she very rarely used. Kate looked at her and saw the pain she had caused. She took a deep breath.

" I came to the realization that I can't do this motherhood thing. I'll just screw it up. This baby will grow up to be messed up if I raise her. JJ, don't you see, all I will ever be good at is fucking things up. Look at my fucking arm for Christ sake. " JJ hugged Kate and both women were crying. One, because she felt like a failure and was terrified of becoming a mother, and the other because the love of her life was hurting herself and judging herself so negatively.

"Kate, you are not going to screw this up. Our baby will not grow up to be messed up. You can do this motherhood thing. I watched you hold that little girl and you looked so natural. You looked so calm and I could tell you would protect that baby with everything you had. That will be a strong instinct with our baby. You will be an amazing mother without trying. I will be here with you through everything. You will never be alone." Kate nodded and was slowly realizing that JJ was right. When she was holding the infant she was willing to do anything to protect her. In fact, she realized she already felt that way with the baby inside her. She wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt their baby. As she thought through this she began to calm down.

Kate slowly looked down at her arms and tears now fell silently. JJ noticed that Kate was looking at her arms. She took Kate's face into her hands again, and turned Kate to her.

" Kate. Those will heal. It may take time but someday you will be free of this addiction. Beating an addiction takes time and isn't easy but I know you can do it. We all have our own scars. " Kate looked at JJ. She didn't know why but for some reason this time she believed her girlfriend. She wanted to stop. Not just for herself, but for her baby and for the woman she had fallen madly in love with. She looked at JJ's beautiful blue eye's before she leaned in and they kissed. When they kissed it always made Kate's heat soar with happiness. JJ knew this and had no problem kiss Kate for as long as needed to make her happy, or for as long as Kate wanted. On this morning that had started out so roughly, a kiss led to a session of making out before going to work.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Please Review


	7. Getting information

Sorry it has taken so long for the update. My depression came back pretty bad. I was able to get under control with the help of my therapist and psychiatrist. Then it was my birthday and my parents threw a surprise party which included a surprise visit from my girlfriend. Then I had a bit of bad luck with injuries. Here is an update. I already have plans for the next chapter so hopefully that will happen quicker! I hope you enjoy and there aren't too many mistakes.

* * *

Kate and JJ walked into work and everyone was just getting there. Rossi asked how Kate was feeling and she tensed thinking he somehow found out about the cutting. When she realized he meant the pregnancy she gave a small smile and told him she was pretty good. JJ noticed Kate tense at Rossi's question and kept an eye on her lover as everyone got their coffee ready before sitting down.

Kate tried to relax after the spike of adrenaline but she was having a hard time. JJ notice and when everyone sat down she sat next to Kate and gave her hand a squeeze. It reminded Kate to take a deep breath. Holding JJ's hand and the deep breath helped Kate calm down enough that she could focus. Garcia's voice came over the speaker.

" Good morning my love's, while you were asleep I was able to find some info including the no good, dirty rotten parents of our baby's dead mother."

"That doesn't sound good, what did you find Garcia?" JJ asked.

" Our poor girl was abused as early as 3 years old. That was her first ER visit. They abused the girl, whose name was Sam by the way, in every way possible. It wasn't discovered until she became pregnant by one of the sleaze bags that her parents let use her for a sex slave. That's when she became pregnant with baby Jane Doe in the hospital. One of her teachers noticed bruises and after a chat, Sam was placed in foster care. That is until she ran away 2 weeks later. The next time she was seen was when her body was found. Her foster parents, the Jones, don't have the best record and already requesting custody of the baby."

While it wasn't unusual for a couple to want a newborn the entire team felt there was an alternative motive to the foster parents wanting the baby. The team looked at the records of the foster parents that Garcia had sent them. It appeared that most of the teen girls in their care came to them pregnant. If the teen had the baby while in their care the baby stayed with them. They had more babies that had stayed in their house than most parents dreamed of. The weird thing was the babies seemed to disappear. No adoption papers, no more foster homes, they just disappeared and no one ever looked into it. As Kate read the file she became extremely pale and felt sick to her stomach. JJ noticed how pale she was and was about to ask if she needed some air when Kate jumped up and ran to the bathroom. No one said anything as JJ got up and quickly followed her.

JJ found Kate in the bathroom throwing up. She slowly went up behind and began to rub her back. After a moment Kate stopped throwing up and sat on the floor. JJ sat next to her and Kate put her head on her shoulder.

" Jen, you know what they are doing with those babies don't you?" Kate asked through tears. JJ nodded her head putting her hand in Kates to hold it.

"How can anyone sell a baby? Who are they selling them to? Why are they selling them? We need to keep baby Jane safe. Sam died to keep her daughter safe. "

"I don't know how anyone can do that sweetie but we will make sure baby Jane is safe. I feel like we owe that to Sam. We may not have known her or been able to save her but we can save her daughter."

After a few more moments of attempting to comfort each other they stood. They both washed their hands then joined the team again. The team had the same theory about the babies being sold and no intentions of baby Jane going to the foster parents.

Hotch asked JJ and Kate to pay a visit to the foster parents. Morgan and Rossi were going to revisit the morgue and see if they could find anything else. As they were about to leave a cop popped his head.

"Another girl has gone missing. Her parents reported her gone this morning. She's pregnant." The team looked at each other and headed out. Kate and JJ were to go to the foster parents still as Morgan and Rossi were going to the morgue but their trip would be shorter. Reid and Hotch were heading to the crime scene right away.

Reid and Hotch arrived at the crime scene and were glad to see it taped off already. The girl's parents were sitting on the couch holding each other tightly. They glanced up at Hotch and Reid. The mother stood and asked if they wanted coffee or water. They both declined and introduced themselves. They then asked about the daughter.

" Shane was a good girl. She partied but always gets good grades in school. About 7 months ago we found out she was pregnant. We were sad at first but told her we still love her and we were here for her. She is our baby. We would never kick her out. She uh, she never told us about the father. She almost seemed to get angry whenever we asked, so we just stopped asking. The nursery is all ready. Did you know she is having a little girl? She is doing do good with taking care of herself." Reid and Hotch listened intently. Hotch spoke.

" That's a good thing. Have you noticed anyone hanging around that maybe seem out of place? Does Shane have any enemies or has she ever said anything about someone wanting her baby?" Shane's parents thought for a moment. Her father looked up and responded.

" There is a bastard kid at her school who has been harassing her. She said it's nothing but I never liked the kid. Something always seemed off about him. His family isn't right either. They are always getting in trouble. They somehow became foster parents and the kids that come out of there look like they've been emptied. "

"Do you happen to know their last name? " asked Reid.

" I think it was Jones."

* * *

Please let me know what you think.


	8. Distraction

Sorry this took so long. Part of it was writers block and part of it was idk but here it is. Please let be know what you think

* * *

Kate and JJ drove up to the Jones residences. The house seemed normal with toys in the front yard. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door. JJ knocked. Kate rubbed her stomach and took a deep breath. JJ knew that as a sign that she wasn't feeling well. The door opened and a woman with a toddler in her arms greeted her.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Are you Mrs. Jones?" asked JJ.

" I am, can I help you?"

"I'm Agent JJ and this is Agent Callahan. May we come in?" The woman nodded and let JJ and Kate in. She led them to the living room. In the living room was an infant, and a boy who appeared to be around 5. They saw a teen boy stick his head from a room down the hall and quickly disappear. They both looked at each other. Mrs. Jones appeared with drinks on a tray. JJ and Kate nodded in appreciation.

"Mrs. Jones, do you remember a foster girl you had not long ago named Sam?" The woman appeared to think for a moment.

"Yes. She was troubled and ran away. I don't understand why she ran away. Did you find her?"

" Yes, we did." JJ replied. "I'm sorry to have to tell you but she was killed."

" What? By who? What about the baby?"

" We aren't sure who did it yet. The baby is alive. What do you mean she was troubled?"

"Well, she didn't trust people, even us when we gave her everything she needed and made sure she was getting prenatal care. She also kept cutting herself. She tried to hide it but when I changed her sheets there was always blood. I kept telling her she had to stop but she didn't listen." JJ and Kate listened. Kate was trying not to lose it hearing the woman talking about cutting like it was something someone did out of boredom.

" Did you ever take her to a therapist?" asked Kate. Mrs. Jones shook her head.

" Is there a reason you didn't?" Kate asked with an edge to her voice. Mrs. Jones looked at her like she had done nothing wrong.

" The girl was just going through a phase. She could stop any time she wanted, she just enjoyed the attention. I wasn't going to encourage her by giving her more attention." JJ felt Kate become so tense she was afraid Kate would explode. JJ was worried and knew she had to do something to either get Kate outside to calm down or to change the topic of questioning. Before JJ could do anything Kate stood up quickly.

" I need some fresh air. I'll be back" Kate walked out rather quickly. JJ watched her with concern.

"Is she ok?" Asked Mrs. Jones.

"Uh, yes. She's fine. If you'll excuse me for a moment." JJ went to check on Kate. She walked outside to see Kate by the SUV pacing and clenching her fists. She had tears in her eyes and JJ could tell she had thrown up. Kate was very pale. JJ went up to her and put her arms around her. Kate grabbed JJ and sobbed.

" Please JJ, I need to cut." Hearing the pain in her lovers voice killed JJ and scared her. She wanted to protect her and never see Kate in pain again.

" Oh Kate. Baby." JJ stoked Kate's hair and held her tight.

" Just give me a minute sweetheart and we will get out of here. Please try and not hurt yourself." JJ kissed Kate's cheek and quickly went back inside.

" Is she really ok?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"She will be." JJ answered. " Is there anything else you can think of that might help find who killed Sam?"

" Well, not that I can think of at the moment." Mrs. Jones responded.

"Here's my card, if anything comes to mind please give me a card. " JJ handed Mrs. Jones her card then left.

JJ went outside and jumped in the SUV to find Kate frantically searching for something. It took JJ a moment to realize what it was she was looking for. JJ grabbed Kate's shoulder.

"Kate, stop. There is nothing sharp in this car. Even if there was I would never let you use it to hurt yourself. If you trust me there is something I want to try. Do you trust me Kate?" Kate looked at her with tear filled eyes and nodded her head. JJ grabbed Kate's hand and held it tight while she drove them to the hotel. On the way the way there JJ called Hotch and told him Kate was having a really bad time with morning sickness. She quickly filled him in on what happened with the Jones, downplaying what she said about self harm. Hotch told JJ to take Kate back to the hotel and to get her some ginger ale and saltines. JJ told Hotch she would and hung up.

When they got back to the hotel Kate jumped out of the SUV and bee lined it for the room. JJ turned off the vehicle and ran after her lover. She met her at the door and turned her around. JJ kissed her girlfriend. It was a soft kiss, meant to get her attention. Kate stopped for a moment, not kissing back, not moving. A second later Kate kissed JJ back just as softly. Her heart was still pounding out of control. JJ slowly pulled back.

" I told you to trust me." JJ turned around unlocked the door. She led Kate into the hotel room and shut the door. Kate still had tears in her eyes. JJ wiped Kate's tears. She kissed Kate deeply. Kate moaned but didn't quite relax completely. JJ wrapped her arms around her. She could feel Kate smile. JJ couldn't help but smile herself. JJ moved her hands to the bottom of Kate's shirt. She slowly started to pull off Kate's shirt. As soon as her shirt was off Kate grabbed JJ's shirt and unceremoniously took it off her along with her bra. Both women laughed. JJ took Kate's bra off with one hand while she started to unbutton her pants with the other hand. Kate let out a loud moan. JJ brought her mouth to Kate's free nipple and nipple and Kate gasped. She loved it when JJ played with her breasts. It was one of the best feelings in the world. JJ took off Kate's pants and she played it Kate's breasts. Kate thought she was going to lose it. She no longer felt the urge to hurt herself but now was overcome with the feeling of needing JJ to make her feel good.

"Oh god, please JJ. I need you." JJ wanted to make Kate feel good feelings and didn't want to make her beg. She slid one hand between Kate's leg and found her fingers getting immediately wet. Both JJ and Kate moaned. Kate found herself raising her hips to try and meet JJ's fingers. JJ lowered her fingers until she found Kate's clit. She slowly rubbed it. Kate gasped loudly. JJ loved the response and began circling Kate's clit slowly at first, then went faster. Kate loved what she was feeling. Her breathing was becoming more ragged.

"Please JJ, I need your mouth on me." JJ had no choice but to obey. She removed her fingers and used her tongue to like and suck on Kate's clit. She could tell Kate was on the edge. JJ slowly entered 2 fingers into her lover. That pushed Kate over the edge. Kate stopped breathing as she climaxed then screamed for JJ to not stop. It cause her to climax 2 more times before she was begging JJ to stop. JJ kissed her way up Kate, making sure to stop at the small baby bump beginning to form, until she reached her lips. She kissed Kate's lips hard even as both of them were breathing hard.

" I love you Kate" JJ looked into Kate's eyes as she told her.

" And I love you JJ. That was so much better that cutting" replied Kate with a smile on her face. JJ smiled back and kissed her again. JJ couldn't be happier as her plan to distract Kate had worked.

* * *

It looks shorter on here. It was like 4 pages on word. Please review.


	9. New coping mechanism?

**I am sorry it took me so long to update. Things haven't been the best. I am now single (I broke up with her, we have too many differences). I haven't been sleeping so I had writers block. I hope you like this chapter. I am basing certain things on how I wouldn't mind a girlfriend to treat me even though I no longer self-harm.**

* * *

Kate woke up a few hours later feeling better. She noticed the urge to cut was nowhere near as strong. It was still there and that bothered her. She just had mind blowing sex and yet she still had the urge to harm herself. She looked over at her girlfriend who was still sleeping. Kate became turned on right away. She thought she knew how to get rid of the urge the rest of the way and there was only one way to find out.

She pulled the sheets down and JJ barely moved. This made Kate smile. Kate ran her fingers down JJ's naked body and loved the moan she got in response. JJ still appeared to be asleep. Kate positioned herself so she was between her lovers legs. She slowly moved down and brought her mouth to JJ's core. She heard JJ gasp and moan loudly. Kate smiled and began to suck on JJ's clit. JJ had never woken up so aroused before but it was the best feeling in the world. She had woken when she felt her girlfriend place her lips on her clit. Her body seemed to be hyperaware of what Kate was doing. Kate ran her tongue around JJ's clit and reached her hand up to play with the blonds breast. She reached already hard nipples and squeezed. The moan JJ let out had Kate dripping. She loved the noises JJ was making and the fact that she was the reason JJ was making them. As JJ got wetter Kate entered two fingers into JJ's warm, tight pussy. JJ's hips rose and she screamed from pleasure. Kate pumped her fingers in and out as she used her tongue to play with JJ's hard clit. JJ was so wet that as Kate pumped in and out of her, there was a squelching sound. Kate was so wet from what she was doing to JJ that she couldn't help but take her hand from JJ's breast and use it to play with herself. This caused her to start moaning. JJ felt Kate moan against her clit and it brought her that much closer to the edge. JJ's breath was coming quicker and her moans louder and louder.

" Oh god- Kate. Don't- Don't- stop- please. KATE. FUCK. SO- CLOSE." Kate couldn't help but moan more and louder and she heard JJ and she rubbed herself faster and harder. She was pumping in and out of JJ as fast as she could. She looked up in time to see JJ come.

"FUCK, KATE! AGGGGHH!" Kate slowed her fingers down and let JJ ride out her orgasm. Kate had come as soon as she felt JJ's walls close around her. With tiny movements from her hand Kate was able to make JJ come several more times before she removed her fingers. She moved herself up to be face to face with JJ. JJ grabbed her face, and despite being out of breath, kissed Kate fiercely. Kate kissed her back and climbed on top of JJ to deepen the kiss. When JJ stopped feeling like jelly and she had some strength back, she flipped Kate onto her back so JJ was on top of Kate. Once on top of Kate JJ started to kiss Kate everywhere. She kissed Kate's neck biting it slightly, Kate moaned at the amazing feeling. JJ sucked at where she had bitten. She continued her journey and kissed Kate's shoulder, chest, each breast. She took her time when it came to Kate's breasts, sucking on the already rock hard nipples. Kate couldn't help but arch her back, her mouth open but no sound came out. Then JJ did something that took Kate by surprise. JJ started to kiss Kate's arms. She kissed each and every cut. Kate had never seen such pure love in someone's eyes as she did in JJ's at that moment. When JJ kissed the very last scar she moved back up so she could kiss Kate. Her hand found Kate's very wet center. JJ looked Kate in the eyes and smiled. She kissed Kate has her fingers started to circle around Kate's clit. Kate moaned into JJ's mouth. Hearing her moan encouraged JJ so she began circling faster. She could feel Kate's breathing quicken.

"JJ, baby, please don't tease me. Please" Kate was begging JJ.

"Anything for you my love" JJ responded as she slowly entered Kate with two fingers. Kate started to pump her hips at the same time that JJ would pump her fingers in and out of her. After a few moment JJ added a third finger.

"YES, JJ!" Kate couldn't help but scream her lovers name. JJ started to pump faster and harder into her lover. Kate's breathing was rapid and JJ could tell she was about to climax. JJ kissed Kate on the lips then began to suck on a sensitive area of her neck. This sent Kate over the edge.

"JJ!" She screamed as she went over the edge. JJ held onto her as Kate rode out her orgasm. She removed her fingers from inside of Kate causing Kate to moan in disapproval. JJ laughed. She gave Kate time to recover and held her in her arms.

" How are you feeling baby?" JJ asked Kate rubbing her hand up and down Kate's arm.

" So much better. No more urge to cut."

" I'm so happy to hear that. Maybe we should make this a regular thing. You know, help you destress before you get to the point where you want to hurt yourself." JJ kissed the top Kate's head. Kate looked back at her and smiled.

"That would be fine with me. You make me forget everything. I love you JJ."

"I love you very much Kate." JJ squirmed down so she was equal with Kate's belly.

"And I love you too little one." Kate smiled as she took JJ's face in her hands and kissed her.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. I have plans on where I want it to go but I will also take suggestions.**


	10. Information

I am so sorry this took so long to write and post. I have been going through a lot. I will do my best to update way sooner. This have been stressful and writing is coping mechanism for me.

* * *

Reluctantly Kate and JJ got dressed. They knew they had to meet up with the team and solve this case. Once they were ready they met up with the team for breakfast. They talked about different things during breakfast. They talked a little bit about the case but also about things going on in their lives. Kate put her hand on her stomach. Derek noticed and smiled.

" So Kate, JJ, have you thought about a name for the baby yet?" Kate and JJ smiled. JJ looked and Kate and let her answer.

" No, we want to wait until we know the gender of the baby first. I know we could pick names for both genders but it's still early and we just want time to think about it."

"Well if it's a little boy Derek is an excellent name." The entire team laughed. Kate rubbed her belly. She enjoyed the idea that there was a small human growing inside of her. They finished breakfast and headed to the police station.

When they got to their meeting room they sat down and started to look over their evidence. They had a couple of suspects. Garcia was looking into each suspect. In the mean time the team was reading over the file of the murders and the babies that had been abandoned. They discovered that multiple babies had ended up with the Jones. Kate didn't like that. She got an uneasy feeling from them when they had visited and it was not just because of how they talked about the murder victim or their view on self-harm. They seemed too eager to get their hands on the baby of the murder victim. She found it odd how many babies they had, and the fact that most of those babies were from former foster girls. The rest of the team voiced the same realization. They contacted Garcia and asked her to focus on Mr. and Mrs. Jones, and to try and figure out what happed to as many as the foster children they've had as she good.

JJ slid her hand under the table so she could hold Kate's. JJ could feel Kate starting to feel anxious. She wanted to try and calm Kate before she became too anxious. Kate took a deep breath as soon as she felt JJ's hand. She still felt anxious but she felt like she had some control over it now. While Garcia was doing her research, they were doing their own research around town, asking the neighbors questions. They found some scary, interesting information about the Jones family. They tended to turn away kids who were less likely to become pregnant, and the neighbors rarely saw boys. They mostly saw pregnant girls or girls who became pregnant shortly after they had their babies. A few of the neighbors found this very suspicious but didn't see anything to report to the authorities.

Not long after they talked to the neighbors Garcia called them back.

"Hello my pretties, I found some info on the sketchy Jones. When Mr. and Mrs. Jones were first married they had a little girl. She grew up and became pregnant at the young age of 16. Mr. and Mrs. Jones were nothing but supportive. Their daughter was going to keep the baby until she was 7 1/2 weeks pregnant and the baby's father found out. He became enraged and started to beat the girl. By the time her parents found her, the poor girl and her unborn baby were gone. They were dead. A few years later they found out the father of their grandchild had gotten another woman pregnant. They found out on Their daughter's birthday, the same day they were supposed to become grandparents. The boy went missing shortly after they found this out. The kids girlfriend was found with her stomach cut open and the baby missing. They have yet to find the baby. Guys, there is a chance the baby is still alive, if they are they would be 17."

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Like I said, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I will do my best to make it happen sooner. I've got ideas in head idea so hopefully everything write out smoothly.


	11. House Raid

I am so sorry it took me so long to update. It's been a mix of writers block. I had to put my cat down in the beginning of August (not sure if you guys knew that). My depression returned, we got a new Kitten, weddings. I will do my very best to up date sooner. I hope you enjoy. Reviews would be nice.

 ***Mentions of rape***

* * *

The team came up with a plan and headed out. As they headed towards the Jones' they each thought about how important it was that everything went right. They had to secure the adults so none of the children would get hurt. There wasn't record on what happened to the now 17 year old missing baby, but everyone felt they would find out by the end of the day.

They all had their bullet proof vests on and were prepared for the adults to put up a fight. Hotch told Kate she would be in the middle of everyone so she would be more protected. He wanted her to stick with JJ and clear the rooms while check the kids.

When they reached the house there were a few younger children playing outside. The team stepped out of the vehicles ready. The children looked scared. The team approached them and removed them from dangers reach. They went to the front door and announced themselves. Nobody answered so they forced the door open. There were greeted by the sight of Mrs. Jones beating one of the pregnant teenagers. As soon as they entered Mrs. Jones kicked the girl then turned towards Hotch with Spencer with a bat in her hands. They told her to freeze but she kept coming at them. Out of nowhere Derek tackled the woman and put her in cuffs. JJ and Kate ran to the teenager who was curled up sobbing. They slowly helped her up, on to the couch and told her she was safe and that an ambulance was on its way. Another officer came over and took over for them, asking the teen if she had been hit in the stomach and if she was feeling any signs of labor.

The team continued to sweep the house, finding more kids, including some pregnant teens chained to a wall. Kate and JJ checked on the kids before another officer would take them out of the house. They found some stairs leading up to an attic. They continued to check for hidden pathways, doorways, or rooms as they headed up the stairs. The entire team heard what sounded like muffled cries and screams. The sound made them speed up without realizing what they were doing. When they reached the top they smelled one of the worst smells. After catching their breath they noticed a room and the door was locked. They could tell that was where the smell was coming from. Derek kicked the door open. The entire team was horrified by what they saw. Inside the room they found Mr. Jones on top of a malnourished girl that they were unable to tell her age. Hotch yelled at the guy to stop but he didn't listen. Instead he got up so he was leaning on the girl. He started to scream and reach for something. Everyone aimed and started shooting. He fell off the girl and on to the floor. When they looked in the area he was reaching, they found a gun.

The team let their guard down as they went to check on the girl. Kate was behind JJ. Out of nowhere they heard a male let out an angry yell and Kate felt a horrible pain in her back. She knew she hadn't been shot or stabbed, but fuck. It took her a moment to catch her breath. Her surroundings became more clear and she heard JJ telling her not to move. She could see Derek had a young teenager on the ground and a bat was nearby. She was able to put two and two together. She got a terrifying thought.

"JJ, is our baby ok? Does it look like I'm bleeding or like my broke?" She was panicking. JJ started to stroke her hair.

"Kate I don't see any blood or anything else. When we get to the hospital we will have them check on the baby right away. You need to try and calm down. Panicking isn't good for the baby or you right now." Kate nodded trying to take slow breaths.

" How's the girl?"

" I don't know Kate, she hasn't spoken or made a sound yet. Though she did freak out when Hotch tried to get closer. Spence tried and she seems ok with him for now. They might have to sedate her before even putting her in the ambulance." JJ did her best to keep her girlfriend calm until the ambulances got there.

* * *

Reviews would be awesome...I hope you enjoyed


	12. Hospital Visit

I am sorry I didn't update sooner. I wrote this in a notebook back in November. My mom had her knee replacement and things have been hell. She did well the first 3 weeks then got an infection and has been in the hospital since then. She will be going for more surgery this coming up week (they found a blood clot in the recovery room after the knee replacement and they think that's why she got the infection). I am having ankle surgery January 20th so I will try to update before then. I hope you enjoy this... I did not get to proof read.

* * *

JJ wouldn't let go of Kate's hand while they for a doctor to come and examine Kate. Kate was squeezing JJ's hand tightly. While it felt like forever, it didn't take long for a doctor to come in. Kate stiffened out of instinct when the doctor introduced himself. This caused the pain in her back to worsen and she hissed.

"Hello Agent Callahan, I'm Dr. Mike, let's get you checked out. Would you mind changing into a gown please?" The middle aged man seemed nice but Kate still managed to stiffen tighter and shook her head indicating she did not want to put a gown on. JJ jumped to Kate's rescue before another word could be said.

"Hi Dr. Mike. I'm JJ, Kate's girlfriend. No offense but could we get a female doctor?" Dr. Mike nodded and took no offense as he had seen Kate's reactions to him coming in and asking her to put a gown on. Not long after a woman walks in and closes the curtains behind her. She smiled warmly at the women.

" Hi, I'm Dr. Mills. I see you've been brought in because someone hit you pretty hard in the back with something?" Kate nodded.

"I also see you're pregnant. Congratulations, first one?" Kate and JJ nodded. Dr. Mills smiled then told Kate everything she was going to do so not to scare her. She felt her back and could tell nothing was broken. Dr. Mills told Kate she wanted to check the baby and Kate agreed. Dr. Mills got an ultrasound machine and carefully put gel on Kate's belly. She rubbed it in with the wand before going slowly and getting an amazing picture of the baby. After making sure everything was ok with the baby she turned the screen so Kate and JJ could see.

" Your baby is healthy and there is no bleeding or damage. Do you ladies know the gender yet?" They shook their head no, still amazed at the image of their little one growing inside Kate.

" Would you like to know?" Both JJ and Kate nodded their heads vigorously without even looking at each other. Dr. Mills smiled.

"Your daughter is looking like she is right on track." JJ and Kate grew huge smiles on their faces. JJ stood up and carefully hugged Kate. Then she gave Kate a kiss. Dr. Miss smiled at the couple. She was glad to be able to make patients smile when things got so bad in the ER. She printed two pictures and handed them to Kate and JJ. Kate held the picture to her heart.

" Congratulations ladies. Now as far as your back goes I want you to take it easy for at least the next 4 weeks. This means desk duty if you are really needed there, limit how often you are bending over and alternate between ice and heat. They are going to be your best friends for a little while. I can't give you anything strong for the pain because we don't want to harm the baby but you can take tylenol every 4 to 6 hours. I will get your discharge papers ready. Congratulations again."

"Thank you so much" Kate and JJ responded at the same time. Kate fidgeted with her sleeves while she waited for the discharge papers to come. She really hated hospitals. Dr. Mills had seen her bandaged arms briefly and asked if she was getting help. Kate shyly nodded and Dr. Mills didn't bring it up again. JJ rested her hand on Kate's leg where she hoped was ok. She wanted to make sure Kate knew she was there for her no matter what.

Dr. Mills finally came back with the discharge papers. She had both Kath and JJ sign some things. She reminded Kate that she needed to take it easy. JJ turned around and gave Dr. Mills a hug.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her." Although most people normally walk out of the ER JJ refused to let Kate do so. She insisted she push her in a wheelchair to the car. Kate didn't put up much of a fight. The ride home started off quiet. It didn't take long before Kate squeezed JJ's hand and had a big smile on her face.

"We're having a girl!" JJ smiled and glanced at Kate, not wanting to take her eyes off the road. JJ then giggled.

"We are have a girl!" JJ repeated. Kate kissed JJ's hand.

"JJ, I can't wait to tell the team. We need to go to the office now."

"Sweetheart, you are supposed to be on bed rest. I am taking you home and putting you to bed."

"Come on Jennifer. We need to tell the team. Please?" JJ glanced at her and Kate was pouting which always did JJ in. JJ let out a sigh.

"How about we get you home, set you up on the couch and invite everyone over. We can share the amazing news in our home, with you resting." Kate replied with a fine but was smiling.

When they got home JJ went over to Kate's door and helped her out. As soon as she was out of the car JJ kissed Kate soundly. Kate smiled into the kiss and kissed her back. JJ pulled back after a moment and led her girlfriend into her house. JJ set Kate up on the couch then put pillows behind her and to her side. She got blankets to cover Kate and keep her warm. She filled a water bottle with water, and also put Kate's favorite food near her. JJ sent a text to the team saying that they had some news and they should come over after work. It didn't take long for everyone to respond that they would be over as soon as they were done with paperwork. JJ grabbed a book that Kate had never noticed. JJ snuggled carefully next to Kate and pulled out the book.

"I don't know if you have any ideas for named but if not I'd love to look through this book with you. I may have bought it a while ago when I considering getting pregnant on my own." Kate smiled.

"I would love to look through that book with you." Kate kissed JJ and they didn't stop for a few minutes. When they finally pulled apart they both smiled at each other.

JJ picked up the book and asked Kate if there were any preferences of names she didn't want. Kate shook her head. They started looking through names, crossing off names they didn't like and putting a star next to the possibilities. They were so lost in looking at names and enjoying themselves that they didn't realize it was around the time the team would start showing up.

Ried was the first one to show up, shortly followed by Garcia and Derek. Rossi came next bringing some homemade soup and pasta. Hotch was last to come over, they got food and drinks and gathered in the living room. They asked how Kate was feeling and if she was in a lot of pain. She told them as long as she didn't move she was fine.

JJ finally came into the living room and sat next to Kate, hands automatically finding each other. JJ and Kate smiled at each other. Kate look back at the team who was looking at them with curiosity.

"When I was being checked out at the hospital today they did an ultrasound to make sure everything was ok. The Dr. who was doing the ultrasound asked if we wanted to know the gender of our baby. We couldn't resist. We're having a girl!" Everyone erupted into cheers. Garcia have both Kate and JJ a hug. Ried congratulated them and shook their hands. Hotch had pretty much the same reaction. Rossi went to them beaming.

"So I'm getting a granddaughter? Do you have a name picked out yet?" Both women smiled at him.

"That's right Grandpa. We are looking at names now. I'm sure when we see the right name we will know." Rossi smile and gave them a big hug. Derek went up and hugged them.

"I have an actual baby girl to protect. I already love her. She has the best moms."

* * *

Please leave a review. It will help a bunch... Thank you 3


	13. Authors note

**I am sorry I have not updated in awhile. I will be working on a new chapter. Things have been hell to say the least. My mom had the infection in her knee after her knee replacement plus the blood clot. She ended up having a total of 5 surgeries on her knee and going to a rehab when she was finally released from the hospital. She didn't get home until February 14th. I had surgery on my ankle in January. I am recovering nicely but have been sleeping a lot. 2 days ago I hit my head on the car while getting into it and have a concussion so my computer time is limited. I will be hand writing my update. I haven't forgotten about it, I hope you guys haven't either**.


	14. Moving forward

I'm sorry this took so long... I hope you enjoy... Please let me know 3

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Kate's back had been injured. She was feeling better but not 100%. She couldn't stand being at home any more so she started going into the office. When there was a case she would hang out with Garcia. JJ did her best to make hr girlfriend comfortable. Make sure she had ice or heat when she needed it. At night she would do whatever she could to make her comfortable enough to sleep. Being pregnant didn't make the back ache any better. At work they made sure to have a pillow on any chair Kate sat on. It helped but she would still have to get up and walk around every now and then.

Garcia was talking to Kate about what it would like when the baby was born. She was talking about how excited she was to spoil the baby and how she would be there for Kate and JJ when they needed someone to watch the baby so they could sleep, after all babies don't sleep through the night. As Garcia went on and on Kate started to have doubts on whether she was cut out to be a mother. She started to realize she was going to be a horrible mother. What kind of mother sliced her skin? Kate stood and told Garcia she was feeling ill and needed to go home. She was going to take a nap. Garcia noticed her voice was off and something wasn't right.

"Oh, do you want me to give you a ride home?" Garcia asked her.

"Huh? Oh no. I can get home fine. I just, uh, I just need to lay down." Kate's voice was really off. Garcia tried again.

"Let me get a hold of JJ. She will take you home and take care of you." Garcia may not have known about Kate's cutting but she knew something was really off.

"No, don't bother. I can take care of myself. I just need a nap." Garcia nodded slightly and watched Kate walk briskly out the door. Garcia immediately hit the speed dial button on her phone.

Kate got into her car and began to drive towards her apartment. Not the place she spent most of her time, but her actual apartment. She managed to go the speed limit. By the time she made it to her apartment she walked as quickly as she could into her place. She unlocked the door then slammed it shut. She dropped everything in her hands as she walked toward her bedroom. She went to her bed side table and found what she was looking for. It was her small first aid kit that held everything she needed. Band aids, gauze, and her razor. She took the razor and brought it to her arm. She sliced into her arm once, twice, three times before she breathes out and feels the relief she needed. She closes her eyes and just lives in the relief for a moment. When she opens her eyes she sees the damage she's done but don't panic. She's gone deep, deep enough to need stitches but she has no intention of going anywhere to get them.

MEANWHILE

The second Kate leaves, Garcia hits the speed dial button to JJ's phone. JJ picked up the phone right away.

" JJ sweetie, something's up with Kate. I don't know what, but she left here in a hurry. She said she had to go home to take a nap but her tone didn't sound right. She had a funny look in her eyes. I tried to stop her and tried to go with her but she wouldn't let me."

"When did she leave Garcia?" JJ was trying to keep panic out of her voice. Garcia told her she just left. JJ told Hotch she had to go check on Kate. He told her to let them know if there was anything they could do. She nodded and left where they were with one of the SUV's. She took a chance that Kate went to her old apartment and raced there. She let herself into Kate's apartment seeing that her car was, in fact, there. She walked through the house searching the rooms. She finally found her in her bedroom. JJ knocked softly.

"Kate, sweetheart, are you ok?" All JJ got was a nod. She walked in and noticed Kate was holding gauze to harm. JJ slowly knelt in front of Kate and put her hand on the gauze. Kate let go of it. JJ could tell the gauze was soaked. She slowly removed it to see the damage. She held in the gasp she wanted to let out at was she saw. She got more gauze and wrapped it tightly around her arm. She kissed Kate in hopes to reassure her it would be ok.

" Theses need to be stitched sweetie. I'm going to call a friend of mine who can come here and help, ok?" Kate started to try to protest but JJ stopped her and told her it was either her friend or the ER. JJ called her best friend. An hour late there was a knock and JJ opened the door for her friend.

"Hey Nicole, Hey Waverly, come on in." JJ's friend Nicole and her wife Waverly came in both hugging JJ. Nicole had a medical bag with her. JJ took their jackets and laid them on the back of Kate's couch. Waverly sat on the couch and found the TV remote not want to overwhelm Kate. Nicole kissed her wife on the cheek and followed JJ to the bedroom. She saw a broken brunette on the bedroom floor picking at the bandages on her arm.

"Hi Kate, I'm Nicole. Do you mind sitting on the bed?" Kate shook her head and they helped her onto the bed.

"JJ can you get me a towel please?" JJ did as Nicole asked. Nicole looked at Kate and she cut away the gauze to look at the wounds. She noticed the depth and that they were still bleeding. She got some gauze and placed in on the cuts. She put pressure on the gauze, apologizing to Kate if it hurt. She held Kate's arm up to try and help stop the blood. Kate couldn't help but notice that Nicole didn't sound like she was disgusted with her or that she was wasting her time. Kate cautiously looked at Nicole's face and only saw compassion and worry in her face.

After a moment Nicole took the gauze off and was satisfied that the bleeding was mostly stopped. She put the towel JJ got for her under Kate's arm.

"Ok Kate, I am going to numb the skin around the cuts. This may sting a little." Nicole got to work and began to numb the area. Kate winced a few times and Nicole apologized each time. After the area was numbed and clean Nicole began to stitch the cuts. JJ held Kate's hand. Nicole finished the last stitch and wrapped Kate's arm.

" 28 stitches. Keep them dry and I will come back in 10 days to remove them." After everything was cleaned up the three woman joined Waverly on the couch. Nicole sat next to her wife and Waverly snuggled into her, JJ sat next to Nicole with Kate on the other side of JJ leaning heavily on her. They were content watching a Supergirl marathon.

" So have you ladies picked a name for the baby yet?" Waverly asked smiling. JJ pulled Kate closer.

" I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Kate yet but I was thinking about Skylar for the first name." JJ looked at her girlfriend to judge her reaction. Kate smiled.

" I love it. It goes well with the middle name I thought of, as long as you are ok with it." Kate said quietly.

" What did you have in mind?" JJ asked curiously.

" You can say no but I was thinking Rosaline." Kate look at JJ for her reaction. Nicole was looking at JJ for her reaction. Nicole had been friends with JJ when Rosaline had committed suicide. JJ got tears in her eyes and kissed Kate.

"Skylar Rosaline. I love it." She kissed Kate again. Nicole smiled happy to see her best friend so happy.

"Skylar Rosaline Jareu" Kate said looking JJ in the eyes. Nicole and Waverly smiled, they liked where the conversation was going. JJ looked at Kate.

" You want her to have my last name?" JJ asked shocked.

"I know that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. At some point I would love to marry you, after Skylar is born. I want to take your last name so I want her to start her life out right with your last name." Kate explained. JJ was smiling and crying at the same time.

" I love you so much Kate. Nothing will ever change that. You will be an amazing mother and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." JJ leaned to Kate and kissed her passionately. JJ pulled back and looked at Kate, "Why don't you move in with me." Kate nodded enthusiastically. Both women were smiling. JJ looked at Nicole and Waverly who were trying to keep their eyes on the TV but had huge smiles on their faces.

"You ladies want to help me move Kate in to our apartment?" Nicole and Waverly finally looked at them with huge smiles nodded then hugged both of them.


	15. Getting to know each other

Sorry I took so long to update... My life has been shit lately. My Grandma had a heart attack in May (and survived but it was touch and go). I had a car accident in July, my car was totaled, thankfully no major injuries just muscles. My family went on vacation in August for the first time in a few years and I didn't have my computer with me but I did write. I had a job and lost it within a week and the latest most shittest thing is that my Grandma passed away on the 14th of this month... I am having a really hard time and feeling lost and broken... I really want to cut but part me says I shouldn't which is where the end of the chapter comes in... I will write more and have to figure out what to do about microsoft office (word), they are saying I have a trial and it ends in 2 days... I will do my best to update soon

* * *

JJ and Kate decided it was best to move Kate the next weekend. Kate had called Hotch and told him that her back was really bothering her. He told her she wasn't to come back in until her back wasn't hurting and it was an order. Nicole and Waverly decided to stay the week and help Kate pack then help with the move.

JJ went to work like usual but felt better knowing her friends were with her girlfriend. That week they had a case close to home that was pretty much open and shut. It just took them a few days to find the unsub because he was really good at hiding, one tiny mistake was all it took to find him. The unsub tried to punch Morgan but missed and landed a painfully hard punch on JJ's face. JJ fell to the ground, her hand on her nose, Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi had the unsub on the ground and handcuffed is seconds. Morgan turned to JJ and asked if she was ok. She nodded but Hotch and Rossi told her she needed to get checked. Rolling her eyes JJ agreed.

Kate, Nicole, and Waverly were making good progress packing everything. They were able to get boxes from a store and Kate didn't need to pack a lot. She already had a lot of clothes at JJ's apartment and she didn't need to bring dishes or any of her furniture. She really only needed to pack books, movies, the rest of her clothes, and notebooks. She was going to bring some bedding but not much. She also had to pack her toys (those were personal and hidden). She knew she shouldn't bring any razors but she needed the safety net of knowing they were there. She wasn't ready to give them up yet. She packed those in a special bag along with her toys. She figured she would be the only one going through that bag.

At lunch time, the women took a break and ordered pizza and soda. They sat on the couch enjoying the pizza and each other's company. Kate looked at Nicole and Waverly. After she finished her bite she decided to try and get to know her girlfriend's friends better. She already liked them and felt comfortable around them.

"So how did you guys meet?" Kate asked. Nicole and Waverly looked at each other and smiled. Nicole answered.

"I become a cop and was hired in Purgatory. Shortly after that I walked into the only bar in town, Shorty's, and met the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. She managed to get beer all over her and I teaser her about it. I asked her for a cup of coffee and found out Shorty's wasn't open for the say yet. I asked her to buy me a coffee and she informed me she was seeing a 'boy-man'" Waverly and Nicole let out a laugh at the memory.

"She broke up with him shortly after and 'attacked me at work.' The rest is history." Waverly and Nicole smiled at each other. Waverly spoke up,

"My oldest sister was oblivious until my other, crazy, sister outed us. Wynonna had no problem with our relationship, she was happy for us." Nicole pecked Waverly on the lips

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you and JJ end up together?" Kate took a deep breath.

"I don't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me." Waverly said quickly.

"No, it's ok. I feel a connection with you guys. We were working on a case away from a home which meant Jen and I shared a hotel room that had 2 beds. After a bad day, I just wanted to put PJs on and get some relief. Not thinking I let the cuts on my arm show. Jen noticed right away and confronted me. I finally admitted to her that I had been raped, was pregnant, and was cutting to survive. After talking for a while JJ admitted she liked me. I had feelings for her but figured she would never want anyone like me. The cutting didn't put Jen off and she was determined to help me. She has helped me find some other ways to deal with stress. She promised she would stay with me no matter what. When I didn't know what I was going to do about the pregnancy she promised me she would be by my side no matter what. I could tell she was being truthful. She is amazing and does everything she can to make me safe. She goes with me to any appointments I have and any time I have to go to the hospital."

Kate had a huge grin on her face which made Nicole and Waverly smile. Nicole began strolling down memory lane and sharing stories of JJ and her when they were younger. When Kate's cell phone rang it was JJ's number. She happily picked it up.

"Hey Jen, we were just talking about you. How is your day going?"

"Only good things I hope." Kate noticed immediately that JJ didn't sound right.

"Jennifer, what's going on? Why are you calling this time of the day?" Panic laced Kate's voice. Nicole and Waverly looked at each other with concern.

"Kate, baby, take a deep breath. I took a hit to the face. Hotch and Rossi made me go to the hospital. My nose is broken, not badly though, just a slight break. I also have a black eye. I wanted to let you know before I came home. I'm ok, I promise. I'm not even in that much pain."

Kate tried not to panic. Hearing Jennifer was hurt scared her. She didn't know whether or not to believe JJ when she said it wasn't serious. Kate felt like she couldn't breathe, the world was closing in on her. She nodded her head, too overwhelmed to speak. She handed the phone to Nicole and quickly walked to her bedroom and shut and locked the door. She started pacing back and forth, trying to breathe but things were closing in tighter and tighter. She couldn't handle the stress, the chaos happening in her mind. She grabbed her tools and took a razor out. She yanked her sleeve up and brought the blade to her skin. She started slicing her skin. Kate felt so many emotions that she just kept cutting. There was a loud pounding on her door. She was startled and slipped with the blade.

"Kate, please open this door! Let's talk. JJ is ok." Kate was feeling more relaxed and wanted to enjoy the feeling for a moment.

"Just a second Waverly." Kate took some deep breaths before cleaning the blood from her arm and covering the fresh cuts with gauze and tape. She changed her clothes since the ones she was wearing now had blood on the. She made sure she had everything cleaned up before she opened the door to Waverly's frantic pounding. Waverly and Nicole were looking at her concerned. Kate didn't look them in the eyes but walked between them to the living room. Waverly and Nicole followed her trying to figure out how to ask Kate what she had done in the bedroom.

* * *

Reviews are nice, please... I hope it's not too bad... let me know.


End file.
